The following abbreviations are herewith defined:APaccess pointBSbase stationBTSbase transceiver stationHOhand overQoSquality of serviceRATradio access technologyRNrelay nodeRNCradio network controllerSystem Infosystem informationTCPtransmission control protocolUEuser equipment (also referred to as a mobile device, e.g. acellular telephone)
When a UE receives system info advertisements from different APs/BSs current wireless systems and use cases assume that the APs/BSs are part of a static infrastructure. However, considering that networking is evolving to become more dynamic in nature, and that fixed access networks may utilize forwarding/routing/relaying capabilities of certain dynamic services, this assumption has or will become obsolete.